


Wind me up and get your way

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: Set in the Hot Space era. Brian overhears the lyrics for Back Chat and tempers start to flair. luckily the boys find an interesting way to settle their differences...
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Wind me up and get your way

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again everybody! I've always like the idea of a Deacon/May hate fic so here we are! Hope you Guys love it and as always i beg on bended knee for comments and Kudos! (Please please please leave me comments!)

Wind me up and get your way

Pairing: John Deacon and Brian May

Rating: Explicit

Description: set during the Hot Space era. Brian overhears John writing the lyrics to Back Chat and tempers start to flair. But the boys find an alternative way to get their anger out…

Brian May would say that he didn’t truly hate Queen’s bass player.  
It was true that he was closest to Roger and that he and John seemed to argue more than the rest of the band members, often over trivial things, but none of their arguments had threatened the band or became physical.  
Until Brian overheard the lyrics to Back Chat.  
***  
Brian had needed to return to the studio, having forgotten the Old Lady. Realizing the studio was occupied by John, Brian was about to call out when something stopped him.

John was seated on a stool, his long legs dangling, his bass in his lap. His curly head was bent over his bass, his auburn curls lit up like a halo by the sunlight flitting through the high window. John was stroking the strings of his bass like a gentle lover, his bright green-grey eyes gently closed.

Before Brian could alert John to his presence, John opened his mouth and began to sing.

John had made it quite clear to the band that although he could sing, it was something he wasn’t often comfortable with.

But he certainly seemed comfortable now, seemingly lost in his own music, enjoying the sounds of his own written lyrics.

“You stand so tall you don’t frighten me at all.”

Wait. What?

“Don’t talk back, don’t talk back.”

“Fat chance I have of making a romance.”

“If I’m ever going to win, have to get the last word in.”

A smile spread over John’s face as he sang, his green eyes shining like Christmas tree lights. Brian however, didn’t share in John’s happiness, wearing an expression that could’ve soured milk chocolate. 

You stand so tall you don’t frighten me at all?

Fat chance I have of making a romance?

John’s new song was written about Brian. It had to be.

And Brian couldn’t be more furious.

Completely forgetting about the Old Lady, Brian turned and strode away from the studio, his vision blurred with red, his hands balled into tight fists, aching to wipe the smile from John’s face.

This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.  
***  
John was just coming out of the studio, Freddie and Roger having left to go clubbing, when he was roughly grabbed and thrown against the wall.

John blinked in confusion, staring into Brian’s angry hazel eyes, feeling strong hands digging into his shoulders like an Eagle’s talons.

“What’s it called?”

“Excuse me?”

John winced as Brian gripped him harder. “If I’m ever going to win have to get the last word in. I was standing outside the studio John. And I want to know what it’s called.”

John twisted in Brian’s grip, succeeding in only getting Brian to move one hand to John’s neck, gripping his throat just tight enough to make him uncomfortable. 

“It’s called Back Chat.”

“And it’s about me isn’t it?”

A smug smile crossed John’s face. “Well Brian you’re the one with a PHD. You should be smart enough to figure it out.”

Furious, Brian gripped John tighter, pressing him so hard into the wall it seemed he would become part of the wallpaper.

John seemed completely unfazed, simply raising an eyebrow in challenge. “What are you going to do Brian?” John asked in a low, almost sultry voice. “Are you going to beat me right in this hallway?”

“I’m thinking about it” Brian muttered, pressing harder on John’s neck.

John simply rolled his eyes so hard they were in danger of disappearing inside his head. “I have an album to help put together Brian. So either let me go or kick my ass.”

“You are asking for it you little shit. You’re asking for it big time.”

“Then why don’t you give it to me?” John growled back, just as dark, just as angry.

Brian sprang towards John like a Jack in the box, but instead of hitting him, he kissed John.

It was not a romantic, gentle kiss, instead tongues dancing for dominance, teeth biting lips and necks before John grabbed Brian and pinned him to the wall instead.

The minute Brian was pinned to the wall, he felt hands on his jeans, tugging his zipper down, wriggling the garment down his hips, leaving it to pool at his ankles.

John produced a small bottle of lube as if by magic. “Turn around and spread your legs” he growled into Brian’s neck.

The demanding tone sending a shiver down Brian’s spine, he immediately turned, feeling John crowd behind him.

A few seconds passed before Brian felt John’s wet, slightly cold finger slip inside him. Brian moaned at the intrusion, glancing at John over his shoulder.

“Easy.”

“Shhh” John whispered back. “I’m not taking orders from you at the moment.”

John added another finger, ignoring Brian’s animal like whimpers. He sissored back and forth, finally finding the spot he had been looking for.

“Oh god John there. Right there!”

John bopped and sizzored his fingers back and forth, enjoying the cries Brian was making, feeling Brian against him as he used his body to keep Brian pinned to the hallway wall.

John pulled his fingers out, ignoring Brian’s cry of protest. He instead lubed up his cock and shoved it none too gently into Brian.

Brian howled, back arching under John as once again found his prostate.

“John god fuck me.”

John buried his face in Brian’s sweaty curls. Neither of them lasted long, John coming deep within Brian, both of them landing in a sweaty heap.

“John I-“

“It’s ok Brian. I hate you too. “


End file.
